So What?
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Às vezes, ela podia ser apenas uma garota egoísta que queria tudo onde e quando ela desejasse.


******So What?**  


******Autora:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Multitemporadas.

**Spoiler:** Todos os possíveis. Episódios da sexta temporada que foram ao ar, em principal o 6x09. Eu sei. Eu AINDA não acredito.

**Classificação: **T / PG-(13)

**Capítulos:** 1

**Completa:** [] Yes [ ] No [X] I think so

**Disclaimer:** Bones não me pertencer, blablabla. Tudo é da Kathy Reichs, do Hart Hanson e da Fox, whatever.

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

******

* * *

**

_Se agora eu cato a alma pelos cantos__  
__A culpa não foi sua eu te garanto__  
__Eu sei você não vai querer saber_

(Sempre por querer)

Ela disse que não queria perder sua chance. A chance _deles_.

Era estranho que ela não percebesse que havia deixado passar há tempos? Não de todo, ele sabia. Era Brennan, afinal.

Às vezes, ela podia ser apenas uma garota egoísta que queria tudo onde e quando ela desejasse. Sempre foi assim com os corpos que examinava, com os materiais que usava e com as pessoas que eventualmente precisava – não que ela percebesse que um pedido é muito melhor recebido que uma exigência. Ela não tinha tempo para tolices como afabilidade no trabalho. Cortesia passava longe...

* * *

Booth detestava a sensação de fracasso que tomara conta de seu corpo assim que deixara Brennan em seu prédio. Seus ombros caíram e ele deixou a personagem que fazia sempre que estavam a sós.

Seus dedos fechando com força ao redor do volante a ponto de ficarem brancos enquanto dirigia. O que queria, na verdade, era subir até o apartamento de sua parceira e abraçá-la até que toda dor fosse embora, embalá-la e lhe dizer palavras reconfortantes. Apenas segurá-la e afirmar que tudo iria ficar bem. Dizer...

Ele passou meses, anos, pensando em como seria estar com ela. Ele havia _fantasiado_.

Havia implorado por uma chance... Ele pensou em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ela tivesse lhes dado uma chance.

Booth expirou e balançou a cabeça rispidamente, procurando se concentrar na estrada. Ele voltaria para casa em segurança, onde Hannah, a mulher que ele amava, o esperava cheia de aflição... porque, para variar, ele estava tão preocupado com a atitude estranha de sua parceira que não havia dito que iria resgatá-la do que quer que fosse. Porque Deus era testemunha que aquela mulher podia se meter em confusão...

Velhos hábitos, afinal, são difíceis de extinguir.

* * *

Incapaz de colocar a cabeça no lugar, Booth parou o carro em um acostamento e, desligando-o, deixou a cabeça pender para trás no banco, fechou os olhos e expirou lentamente.

Ele não tinha certeza do que sentia por Brennan ao momento. Mas raiva era, certamente, um dos sentimentos que saltavam aos olhos dentre o turbilhão em que se encontrava. Ela conseguia de alguma forma estragar a vida dele sem mesmo tentar. Deveria ser seu poder especial, o homem pensou com um sorriso amargo.

Havia reorganizado toda sua vida para excluí-la do pensamento. De forma romântica. Porque, sinceramente, nunca iria acontecer. Nunca. Booth sentiu lágrimas de frustração queimarem seus olhos e suspirou, quase divertido com sua própria dor.

Deus, não era, não podia ser, natural a desesperação que tinha por Brennan. E só quando ele pensava que estava se curando dela... Ela o chocava o inferno com uma declaração que o aterrorizara pela forma que fizesse seu coração aquecer. Ele _tinha_ alguém agora. Uma pessoa que ele amava muito. E, por um segundo, nada disso importou quando Brennan disse que queria tentar uma relação amorosa com ele.

Bones._ Sua Bones._ Queria uma relação. Por quanto tempo ele desejara ouvir isso? Por quanto tempo sonhara com isso? – uma pequena parte dele estava muito orgulhosa.

E ainda que importasse, ainda que ele soubesse que havia sido um passado gigante da parte dela, Booth não faria nada. Por que deveria?

Ele estava feliz. Amava e sabia ser amado. Ele não tinha a vida que havia imaginado anteriormente, mas, a seu modo, era tão ou mais perfeita quanto. Sempre sentiria dor e um pouco de tristeza pelo relacionamento que nunca teve com Brennan e lhe machucava que ela teria que lidar com sua "rejeição", mas a vida segue; e, como diz o ditado: o que não te mata, fortalece.

Ele gostaria que Brennan não reaprendesse a lição dolorosa, mas era algo que não poderia evitar (além disso, ela era incrivelmente rápida no processo de aprendizagem). Ele estaria lá para ela como um bom amigo e teria que ser suficiente.

Ele evitou se perguntar o que Brennan esperava com aquela declaração. Supostamente ela o amava e ele a amava. E daí? Ele deveria correr ao seu encontro apenas porque agora as coisas foram melhor definidas? Deixar para trás como poeira a relação saudável e estável que tinha em anos?

Booth sabia que mataria e morreria por sua parceira sempre e quando necessário, mas ele não podia magoar Hannah, mesmo por Brennan.

Com os pensamentos mais claros, o moreno tornou a ligar o carro e finalmente dirigiu de volta para casa.

* * *

-Você está bem? – com os olhos focando na mulher à sua frente, Booth forçou um sorriso.

-Cansado.

Hannah lhe ofereceu um sorriso de conhecimento e o abraçou suavemente, dispensando um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço no processo. – Você quer que eu o faça sentir melhor?

-Baby, é tudo que eu preciso.

* * *

**N/a:** Você vê, eu passei, depois do episódio 6x09, a ter um ódio enorme pelo Booth, mas o ódio foi esvaindo com o tempo. E eu me perguntei finalmente: como Brennan pôde? Como ela foi egoísta dessa forma? E você me diz "no amor e na guerra...", mas sinceramente, foi um golpe baixo dela. O que ela esperava? "Eu quero, eu te amo Bones"?

Ele deveria mesmo largar tudo que tem com Hannah, porque em três dias Brennan finalmente fez a própria mente? Me descobri emputecida com Brennan. Porque, ao que parece, ela sempre imaginou que Booth estava a mão, para quando ela estivesse pronta. Estou num momento "eu quero que Temperance Brennan sofra mesmo que eu vá sentir dó demais".

Sério gente, desculpe se é confuso ou essas coisas, nem revisei, comecei e terminei há pouco...  
Meu estado de espírito é "frustrada".


End file.
